1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an expansion bed and more particularly to an expansion bed which can be expanded and contracted in the longitudinal direction such that it has a substantially reduced size when in its inoperative, contracted position.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional expansion beds are formed to be expansible and contractible in the longitudinal direction. These beds include a plurality of small bed frames which are foldable in the longitudinal direction and which can be piled or stacked upon each other. Accordingly, the width of these bed frames in their contracted state cannot be less than the width of one of the small bed frames. Furthermore, if the bed frame is divided into a plurality of small bed frames which are foldably interconnected, when piled or stacked these small bed frames will have a relatively greater height and a narrower width than the bed in its expanded state. This is disadvantageous in that such frame dimensions lessen the stability and operability of bed expansion and contraction before and after use.